Civic Information
Information are rewards gained as a result from successful civic diplomacy parleys. Not every parley will give every information. =Information Types= There are four types of information: * Arcana * Blackmail * Plots * Trends =Information Rarities= Information comes in three rarities: * Hearsay - Common * Rumor - Uncommon * Evidence - Rare =Information Tiers= Information comes in Tiers showing how valuable the information is. Tier is determined solely by the Diplomacy Skill level of the of the NPC parleyed with. The Icon and Tooltip of the information identifies it. * 1-10 gives Crude * 11-20 gives Significant * 21-30 gives Essential * 31-40 gives Vital * 41-50 gives Unequalled =Gaining Information= Each type of information is mostly commonly awarded from a particular type of conversation, though in theory, any information can come from any parley (except Entertain, which only gives sellable loot and recipes for crafted diplomacy items). * Convince gives mostly arcana and some plots * Gossip gives mostly blackmail and some trends * Incite gives mostly trends and some arcana * Interview gives mostly plots and some blackmail =Turning in Information= Information is handed in to an information informant. All the information must be of one type, rarity, and tier. Thus you cannot give 2 crude and 1 significant Arcana evidence, they must all be crude or significant. Information must be handed in at the following quantities, again each bit of information must be the same type, rarity, and tier. For clothing rewards: the higher the information rarity and tier, the better the reward. Evidence yields rare (yellow) and Rumor yields Uncommon (blue), while Hearsay yields Common (green). As of Game Update 2, there are rare (yellow) clothing rewards from turning in information For every Type-Tier-Rarity-constellation there is a unique loot table with unique clothing rewards. So, if you turn in evidence your clothing reward will never be the same as the reward from turning in Rumor or Hearsay. In general Loot tables for clothing rewards look much the same (with the exception of rings): * Clothing with one high presence. * Clothing with two different presences, where the sum is about the same as the single presence items. * Clothing with three different presences, where the sum is about the same as the single presence items. Exception: Rings come with one, two or four presences. * Hearsay: 7 pieces required * Rumor: 5 pieces required * Evidence: 3 pieces required Each informant will only take one type of information Thus there are blackmail informants, arcana informants, and so forth. See the list of all known information informants. =Rewards for Information= Information turn-ins gives diplomacy presence clothing as a primary reward, with occasional one-time use parley or prestige items. The following informants reward the following slots, in rough order of rarity: * Arcana - chest, belt/one-time parley item /one-time prestige item (bauble) * Blackmail - gloves, neck/one-time parley item /one-time prestige item (bauble) * Plots - pants, vest (shoulder), rings /one-time prestige item (bauble) * Trends - boots, earring, cloak (tier 4) /one-time parley item =Reference Table= Category:Civic Diplomacy Category:Diplomacy